Daily life of a bachelor with Monstergirls
by O.Z. The Unknown
Summary: An unpredicted summer romance harem story with our eligible college bachelor Kobi Yamato as he is thrown into a situation involving living in a house with 7 girls as roommates due to a mistake in a newly developed homestay system. With each girl's colorful personalities and quirkiness will he choose one to be his one and only or be crushed underneath the responsibility?
1. Chapter 1

_"Dad, when I said I wanted a job for the summer I didn't mean at Grandpa's old auto repair shop but thanks for the effort I guess."_ I texted before pressing "send" on my phone.

School had just ended and the great season known as summer was soon upon us, and like any other college student I needed a job to keep money in my pocket and my dad off my back. But of course I didn't bother waiting for the man to reply knowing he was probably too busy at the moment to answer right away. But also knowing that I'll get more than an earful from him if I don't show up is way worse than any labor on an old repair shop could do. So I taking it with a grain of salt I texted my grandfather that I would be there first thing in the morning before heading to bed for the night.

1st day of Summer:

It was a bright and sunny morning, a bit too sunny if you asked me. Just waking up with the sunlight shining directly in my eyes was like seeing an age old enemy every morning. "I banish thee." I groaned in annoyance pulling the curtains of the window closed but before I could attempt to embark on the long journey back to dream land another daily foe had drew near.

 _"Get up! Get up! Get up! The early bird gets the worm! Chirp Chirp!"_ said the overly happy and obnoxious electronic humming bird in my alarm clock app on my phone.

"I...banish... thee." I groaned again slowly pushing my phone off my nightstand and with that the early bird was silenced. For about five seconds.

 _"Get up! Get up! Get up! The early bird gets the worm! Chirp Chirp!"_ It started up again.

"Why did I ever install that stupid alarm on my phone?" I groaned in annoyance placing my pillow over my head trying to block out the annoying bird's voice.

3...2...1.

"I'm late!" I shouted springing out of bed.

 **(Begin last minute morning routine montage)**

Once I was fully dressed in my usual pure white T-shirt underneath a blue and white checkered flannel shirt, blue jeans, and black boots I headed out the front door of my apartment and ran down the stairs. My down the hall neighbor Hanna was just stepping out of her apartment carrying a big bag of yesterday's garbage in her hands, due to her small size she seemed to be having some trouble carrying it with the little strength she had. I ran past her for a brief moment before noticing the bag and skidded to a stop.

"Morning Hanna-san. Um, do you need some help with that?" I asked somewhat hoping she could handle it herself.

She seemed surprised to hear my voice as if she wasn't expecting to see me at all today.

"Ya-Yamato-kun? I-I, um, I got it. Th-Thank you though." The small girl started to heave the bag over her shoulder and managed to walk a few steps past me before falling forward from the bag's weight.

"Would you like some help now?"

"...Yes please."

I picked up the bag and held it above my shoulder with ease, Hanna must've liked how strong my arms looked because she started blushing like crazy and her red rimmed glasses started to fog up rather instantly. She took them and started to clean them with her favorite pink flower patterned T-shirt as I walked past her, she soon started following behind me holding her hands together shyly.

"Th-Thank you for your help Yamato-kun."

"No problem, heavy lifting is what I do best I guess." I said without much emotion.

"...Y-Your strength is a really great quality. Come to think of it, how come you didn't try out for any sports during the school year?"

"Believe me... I tried."

I remember trying out for the basketball team, during the try outs I tried to dazzle the coaches with a spectacular slam dunk...except I ended up breaking the rim off and shattered the glass. Next I tried baseball but because of my big feet I was too slow to run the bases. Then I tried football, I ended up running over a teammate during practice and broke his ribcage. Soccer, kicked the ball into space which then landed on the coach's car windshield which I had to pay for. Disaster, disaster. Etcetera, etcetera.

"Wow, all that happened?" I nodded.

"(sigh) I guess I'm nothing more than a clumsy giant is all." I said with a shrug of my shoulders for it never truly bothered me how incompetent I can be at times.

This made Hanna upset, she suddenly walked in front of me stopping me in my tracks.

"Now that's not true! Sure you make mistakes but that's life, you fall down and get back again. You're strength is a blessing, not a curse. If anything I appreciate how strong you are. Remember the mid-school year festival?"

"Huh? Oh yeah of course, that's how we met."

During the school year the fraternity and sorority sophomores were hosting a mid-school year festival to celebrate all their accomplishments so far. Hana was helping her fellow sophomores paint and decorate the main courtyard golden statue of a knight in shining armor wielding a massive halberd that will be displayed during the activities, while she was on top of the knight painting his helm a couple of frats were busy playing around with a football tossing it around to one another when one threw the ball way too high hitting Hana in the head causing her to fall to the ground. The sudden shift in weight caused the statue to topple over and fall in her direction. She screamed and covered her eyes sure she would be dead, yet she didn't feel anything. She slowly opened her eyes to see me holding the statue and straining underneath its sheer weight, with one final heave I placed the statue back in place before sighing aloud in relief.

"Phew, that would've been a disaster. Good thing I was nearby." I said scratching the back of my head.

Meanwhile Hana couldn't stop staring at me. It took her a few days after the festival for the shy girl to muster up enough courage to properly thank me...by dropping a letter in my locker, ever since then she follows closely behind me like I was her bodyguard and she would be in grave danger if I ever left her alone. At first I thought a bit creepy and stalkerish but as time went on appreciated her company and we made good friends.

"I would've been dead if it wasn't for you. So I never want to hear you to talk bad about yourself ever again, understand?" she announced, her face growing a light shade of pink.

Her rousing speech honestly took me by surprise, little shy girl Hana was now speaking up and saying what was exactly on her mind for once. I couldn't help but put a smile on my face.

"Thanks for the pep talk Hana, I'll try out for sports again next year okay?" This made Hana happy.

"I'll hold you to it."

After Hana's trash was finally taken out it was clear that I was still going to be late no matter what. So instead of hearing my dad talk my ear off grandpa will do it instead, I just can't win today.

"Take it with a grain of salt, that's what I always say." I sighed before hopping into my car and starting it.

And as expected traffic was a bad as ever, and as always the one highway leading downtown was packed so close together I couldn't tell where one car started and one car ended. I started to bang my head on the steering wheel for wasting so much time this morning. "This is gonna be a long day."

It was nearly 12 o' clock in the afternoon when I finally made it to the auto shop, as expected the old man was waiting for me in his lawn chain near the garage entrance. Grandpa Kyoto was as old as they come yet he never lost a single once of zest in his life. Always turning down offers to go to a retirement home he remains at his repair shop and garage in his banana yellow trucker hat, blue overalls, and muddy brown boots day in and day out. It was like a second home he never wanted to leave behind and I respect him for sticking to what he knows best.

"Well if it isn't my grandson Yamato, didn't expect to see you today." The man said pulling himself to his feet with his cane in hand and staggered over to me as I climbed out of my truck.

"You didn't? But I texted you last night that I was coming to work for you doing the summer."

"Oh! Right right, completely slipped my mind."

"So, I got the job?"

"Shoot, a talking forklift like you? Of course you got the job. Anything for family."

"Thanks grandpa, I won't let you down. Hopefully I won't break anything either." I said with a light chuckle, the old man joined in the laugh.

"Don't worry about that son, pretty much everything is junk here. matter of fact you can get started on this fella's car he dropped off this morning."

Grandpa Kyoto led me inside the garage to see a busted up old family van resting on a lift. After further inspection revealed mud stains everywhere, the tires were blown, the engine was fried, headlights busted, etc.

"Geez what were they doing with this? Monster truck racing or roller derby?"

"Can't say for sure but my money is on the monster trucks." Grandpa laughed.

"Think you can fix it young blood?"

"Um, sure. Just...give me a few hours...some extra spare parts...shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Good. Well I'll leave you to it, ma' stories are on."

With that the old man left me to my work.

 **(Start van repairing montage)**

 **Montage starts with me opening the car door only to have it fall off, engine starts to squirt oil in my eyes, opens trunk only to have a wild raccoon attack me, car literally almost burst into flames, then actually bursts into flames, gets fire extinguisher to put out flames, flames come back five seconds later, finally montage ends with me getting the flames to die down before raccoon chases me again.**

 **(End of montage)**

I was breathing heavily as my body and face was covered in oil, burns, and raccoon scratches but thankfully the car was looking a little better. Not done and nowhere near perfect but you know, progress. It was nearly 6 and it was time for me to clock out for the day.

"Hey Grandpa, I'm heading out for the night. See you tomorrow." I called out as I passed by him in his office watching his favorite buddy cop show.

"Oh before you go, would you mind cleaning up a little?"

"Uh, sure I guess? What do you need to be cleaned?"

"The junkyard."

"...Really?"

Grandpa raised an eyebrow, I didn't want to get fired on the first day.

"I mean, sure thing. I'll get right on it. Look, I'm going now."

I quickly left his office and headed outside, the junkyard just so happened to be behind the auto shop. The only downside is the fact that it's the size of an entire full length football field.

"Oh God, is he trying to kill me on the first day? And to think I get to enjoy this for the entire summer." I sighed as I started heaving a large pile of junk out of the way.

Of course I had to do this several more times before I started seeing any real progress which was only 1/4 of the yard cleared. Or maybe 1/5 even. Ugh. At that moment I wasn't aware that I was being watched by...something. That something just happened to be hiding underneath some of the junk and was watching from afar with it's piercing green eyes. Wiping a gallon worth of sweat off my face I started to approach the next pile when I noticed the pair of eyes staring back at me, I froze dead in my tracks convinced it was another wild animal. Looks like that raccoon must've had friends, not wanting to get attacked again I slowly took a step back when the hidden creature suddenly leaped out from it's hiding place and tackled me to the ground pinning my arms and legs. I was sure it was some wolf or something and I waited for the growling sound of a predator about to rip the head off it's next meal but instead what I heard was- "Ha! Got you! Now your it!" A cheerful female voice said. I slowly opened my eyes and underneath the light of the moon I could see what exactly was on top of me, to be honest I was surprised to see it was just an ordinary girl with deep tanned skin like mine and short light purple hair dressed in a black denim jacket, a red plaid skirt, and boots. My first though was why would a normal girl be hiding in a junkyard thinking she was playing hide-and-go-seek? Then I noticed the giant cat ears out the top of her head, the gold bell around her neck, and the long purple tail sprouting from underneath her skirt. A monster girl. I had only heard about them but didn't think one actually existed outside of videogames and mangas, this was incredible! I couldn't believe what I was seeing with my own eyes. Before I could say anything however I could hear Grandpa calling me.

"Yamoto, you still there?"

"Uh, yes sir. Is there something you need?"

"Naw, I just came by to tell you did your time for today and you can head home for the night."

"Th-Thank you sir, will do."

I could hear the old man's staggering footsteps as he walked away, I sighed.

"So, you're name is Yamato I take it?" The cat girl asked still sitting on top of my chest.

"It's Kobi, Kobi Yamato."

"Kobi Yamato, what a cute name." she said as she started playing with my unkempt brown hair.

The way she played with made me think she was either about to violently rape me or straight up eat me, I couldn't tell which one could be worse. Wait, do monster girls even eat people? Huh. Anyway I didn't want to stay for long so I had to think of something quick, I spotted a red rubber ball shimmer in the moonlight nearby and got an idea.

"H-Hey, wanna play another game? You like games right?"

"Another game? Sure! I love games!"

"Good, how about a game of fetch?"

"I love that game! What am I fetching?"

"This ball."

I held the ball in my hand for her to see, her eyes grew wide.

"Ball!"

She hopped off me and got into a pouncing position with her gaze not leaving the ball, I quickly stood up holding the ball high above my head.

"You ready girl? Huh? Huh? Go get it!"

I said before throwing the ball with all my might. The ball sailed high into the sky sailing over the horizon, and of course she chased after it.

"Wow, I honestly didn't expect that to work." I said watching her run until I was sure she was out of sight before turning to run.

Leaving the junkyard I raced back to my truck before starting it up, meanwhile the cat girl had surprisingly already returned to the spot where I was with the ball safely secured in her mouth.

"Yamato? Where did he go?" she asked right before seeing my truck pull off in the distance.

"Fun!" she cheered as she started running after the truck.

She was surprisingly very fast and nimble able to keep up with the truck before hopping into the flatbed without me noticing as I drove all the way back home. Finally home I wasted no time kicking off my boots and slumping on top of the couch, my body was aching all over from such a long day of work it didn't take long from me to fall asleep.

The next day:

It was early morning as I found myself still on the couch from last night.

"Wakey wakey." A familiar voice said.

"Oh no, it couldn't be."

It was.

The mysterious cat girl from last night was laying on top of me. Butt naked I might add. My face grew red as my nose threatened to burst from the glorious view of her bare C-cup boobs pressing up against my chest, it felt way to go to be real.

"Wait a minute how the hell did you get in my house!? My door was locked last night!"

"Not your window, a cat always have a way get in." she said with a wink.

 _("This is bad, this is bad, this is really really bad. But why does it feel so good though? This is a dream, it has to be a dream. Man I better wake up soon before-)_

"Yamato-kun? Are you there?

" Hana's voice could be heard as she was knocking on my front door.

 _("It's not a dream! Wait, it's okay. As long as she doesn't come in everything is ok-")_ My heart skipped a beat when I heard the lock to the door click open. _("I FORGOT I GAVE HER A KEY!")_

"Sorry to drop by unannounced, I just thought you'd like a piece of apple pie after such a long day at work." Hana said holding a wooden basket in her hands as she stepped in.

She froze in place once she saw the beginning of an unintentional R-rated scene, all I could do was lay there sharing the same shocked expression as her as the cat girl continued to lay on top of me like everything was fine.

"Y-Ya-YAMATO!" Hana screamed with tears suddenly flowing from her eyes.

"Hana please! It's not what it looks like! Help me out here cat girl!

" "~Meow~." Was all the cat girl had to say with a cute chibi face.

"Suddenly you can't speak now!? Cat got your tongue!?" I said sounding completely dumbfounded.

"YAMATO!"

"HANA!"

"~Meow~."

Now would be a good time for a commercial break

 ** _(Commercial for cinnamon toast crunch, love that stuff.)_**

"Hana! Please let me explain!" I pleaded as Hana was bathed in a glowing red aura and a creepy smile crept on her face.

The cat girl couldn't help but snicker to herself enjoying this.

"Come on Yamato, explain." She laughed.

"So now you want to speak?! How about you explain since you're the one who snuck into my house!"

"Oops-I mean, meow." She said trying to use her chibi cuteness as an excuse again.

Hana slowly staggered passed Yamato and was now looming over the cat girl like a dark shadow.

"Cat." Hana said with an eerie glare, the cat girl's cute defense immediately broke down.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk."

Hana's menacing glare softened back to normal.

"Okay, but before you do...please put on some clothes."

The cat girl looked down for a moment as if forgetting that she was indeed naked at the moment, even my face was a light shade of pink from the awkward moment. Once she was finally dressed in her own clothes again she sat back down on the couch and began her story: For as long as people could remember vampires, werewolves, and other mythical beings were just figments of kids and young adult's imagination but over the last few months the recent discovery of these beings actually existing was much more than just groundbreaking news. The great reveal of these monsters or extra-species soon led to the Interspecies Exchange Bill which in turn began the "Interspecies Cultural Exchange" program. The Cultural Exchange Program allows humans to be sent to experience life within the cultures of other extra-species, while members of those cultures have also been invited to experience life in the human world. Traditionally, members under this program are select as and treated as "diplomatic representatives" of their respective species. The cat girl apparently named Nico was chosen to take part of the program due to her mother being a well known politician for the Nekomatas and the Bakenekos, as expected she was assigned her own coordinator to ensure that she arrived to her designated host family but when he wasn't looking she escaped.

"Wait, why did you leave?" I asked, Nico seemed surprised by the question and her expression became a cute pouting face.

"I...I don't know. I guess it was because I was afraid I'd be stuck with some boring old couple or something."

"Yet you had no problem hanging out in a junkyard."

"Well duh, junkyards are awesome! There's so much cool stuff to play with."

"That...cannot be sanitary." Hana cringed.

"Wait, what about the coordinator? He must be looking all over the city for you." I said, Nico simply smiled.

"Well duh, that's what you do in hide-and-seek."

"Hide-and-seek? But this isn't a game, this is a serious political issue! If the government finds out you're missing this could lead to big trouble." Hana said with great concern about the situation.

"Trouble?"

"Yes, you could get deported for this!"

"Deported!?" "And if they find you here, we might get in trouble too."

"Us too!? We gotta find and get you back to that coordinator!" I said dreading what the government could do to him if this situation was this severe.

"But I don't know where-"

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" I asked as I answered the door to see a tall man with jet black combed hair with one sharply pointed bang remarkably shaped like the number seven hanging over his left eye which both eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark round sunglasses dressed in a business suit and tie.

"Hello-ski sir, are you the owner of this apartment?" The mystery man said in a friendly tone extending his hand.

"Uh, hello? And yes I am. Is there something I could help you with?" I said shaking his hand.

"I'm so glad you asked, there is in fact a pressing matter that needs to be addressed. You wouldn't happen to see an extra-species student running around here, have you?"

From his tone I could tell he had to be some sort of government official, normally I wouldn't have any problem with them but with the situation at hand I can't tell if I could trust him or not.

"E-Extra-species? What's that? I have no clue what that is." I said with not much of a convincing laugh.

I could tell the man was not very amused by this, the burn of his invisible gaze made me feel like I was being interrogated for murder.

"You're not lying to me, are you?"

I could feel myself sweating a river underneath my clothes.

"Uh, give me one sec." I said before quickly slamming the door shut.

"Who's at the door?" Hana asked.

"Oh, you know, just the government here to probably arrest us for having a-"

At that moment I realized Niko wasn't sitting on the couch anymore.

"Where did she go?"

"Where did who go?"

I jumped in surprise to see the government official was standing right behind me

. "How did you-I didn't even hear the door open!"

As if he forgotten my existence for a moment he walked past me and towards the couch where the cat girl was sitting, he took a moment before looking behind the couch to see a small figure underneath a purple blanket with a certain black furry tail wiggling in the air. The man lightly pinched the tip of her tail causing her to yelp in surprise.

"YEOWCH! Hey! What's the big idea!?" Niko's angry expression was shattered once she saw who it was, for the next few minutes she was scolded by the man like he was her parent.

"That was a really foolish and childish thing to do, just imagine what would you're mother would say if she hears of this."

"Please don't tell her! I'm so sorry! I just couldn't take the thought of being assigned to a nursing home for old people or some boring family! I'd lose my mind!"

"So running away was your solution?"

"Okay I admit, it may have not been the best idea."

"Uh, excuse me but...are you saying that you're the coordinator?" Hana asked.

The man turned to face Hana.

"Why yes, I am Agent Seven. Extra-species law enforcer and homestay coordinator, a pleasure."

"So you were the one Nico was hiding from." I concluded.

"Unfortunately yes, once I realized she had disappeared I knew I'd be in a whole lot of trouble. (sigh) Thankfully by the look of things she managed to find her assigned host family without my assistance."

"Host family? You mean she's staying here!?"

Agent Seven looked confused for a moment.

"Aren't you Kobi Yamato?"

"Yes I am, but I'm only a college student."

"College student?"

The man paused for a moment. A very, very, very, long awkward moment. _("Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Those knuckleheads! They must've made a mistake, all this is a mistake! Oh god, what am I going to do now!? There's gonna be so. Much. Paperwork! Aaaaaahhh!")_

Agent Seven continued to scream and rant inside his own mind until finally clearing his throat and speaking.

"Ahem, my apologizes but I hope you understand that this is a fairly new program so small hiccups like these in our systems are quite common and should be expected."

Hanna and I looked at each other.

 _("What am I saying? Of course this has never happened before! I'm so fired, or worse. They might re-assign me to another Extra-species and be forced to do this all over again! This is a lose/lose situation!")_

"I guess that makes sense." Hanna finally said.

 _("Really? They actually bought that?")_

"Thank you for your understanding, I'll be sure to have this problem fixed...after 1-2 weeks."

"1-2 weeks!? Why so long?" I asked.

"Believe me the paperwork to get this all straightened out alone will take a few business days, then I would have to find a brand new host family to take her, etcetera, etcetera."

I wanted to protest, but then I saw Niko's pleading face and knew that if I said no Hana would never forgive me. So I took it with a grain of salt.

"I guess she could stay for now."

""Glad to hear it, as for you Niko you better behave yourself. No mischief, got it?"

"I will! Scout's honor!" Niko chirped with glee.

"...You never been a scout have you?"

"Nnnnno."

Everyone else groaned, finally Agent Seven completed his walkthrough of the apartment deeming it safe enough for the extra-species student to live in before taking his leave.

"Phew, crisis avoided...for now. Heh, I still feel pretty lucky though. Maybe I'll buy a lottery ticket on the way home." He said as he started to head out of the apartment building.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yay! I get to stay with my Yama a little while longer!" Niko exclaimed as she pounced onto Yamato's back.

"Y-Yama?" "Yep, that's my little nickname for you. It's way cuter." She said rubbing her cheek against mine, Hana watched in silent jealousy.

 _"Beep Beep! Beep Beep! What are you doing standing around for maggot? It's time to get moving!"_ A gruff voice sounded from my phone as an icon of a cartoon military general appeared.

"Great I'm late for my job again, I gotta go. Niko, you watch the house for me okay?"

"Okie-dokie, will do." Niko said with a salute.

 _"Quit your yappin' and get to marching maggot!"_ the electronic general shouted again.

"Now I'm starting to regret installing you too." I said as he left for work.

Hana soon left too leaving Niko all by herself in my apartment, she soon felt quite drowsy from all the excitement earlier and laid herself back down on the couch before quickly drifting off to sleep. A few hours later there was a sudden yet extremely loud crashing sound. That afternoon I was on my way back home from work, there was no surprise of me being covered in oil stains from head to toe and one or two cuts on my hands but other than that I had a pretty productive day.

"So glad I managed to get that van finally fixed, but that raccoon didn't look too happy about it. I hope it didn't have rabies." I said looking at the cuts on my hands.

As soon as I turned the corner spotting the apartment in the distance I immediately noticed the giant hole in his apartment window.

"Niko!" I said as I rushed towards the building, up the many flights of stairs, and bursting through the front door worried about what had happened.

What I found however was Niko chasing what appears to be a-

"AAAAHHH!" A female voice shrieked in terror as the owner of the voice slammed directly into my chest sending us both tumbling to the floor.

Once I finally regained consciousness I found my head wedged in between a girl's thighs as the unexpected visitor was sitting on top of me. From this angle all I could tell was the girl having super long steel sliver hair, a light tanned skin tone, and a streak of brown freckles just above her lips and across her face. From what I could tell she wore a simple white T-shirt, and blue booty shorts. At first glance this looked completely normal so what could have caused-

"There you are!" Niko said with glee as she leaped into view.

The unexpected visitor shouted in fear and raised her arms which didn't look like normal human arms at all. Instead they were a pair of large snow white feathered wings, and at that moment I realized why Niko was chasing her.

"Bird!" the cat girl shouted with the look of a starving hunter in her eyes.

"AAAAHHH! Don't eat me!" The "bird" said in protest flapping her wings and was soon airborne again revealing her giant golden yellow talons she had for feet with me in their vice grip digging into the skin of my shoulders as she held me in front of her like a human shield.

Niko suddenly pounced with her cat claws shooting out and digging into the fabric of my pants and the skin of my legs.

"Ow! Niko!"

"Whoops, sorry Yama."

Niko soon released her grip on my legs just before the winged girl started to frantically fly around the apartment trying to get away from Niko before finally crashing through the window creating another giant hole right next to the first one. Before I knew what was happening I was at least 50 ft in the air above the city, due to my fear of heights I could feel my stomach doing somersaults as I fought the urge to spew the contents of my stomach onto the unsuspecting public. Unfortunately the winged girl's out of control style of flying wasn't helping as she jet past several street signs and zoomed around skyscrapers, meanwhile Niko wasn't giving up the chase as she started chasing after the two on all fours running through the overpopulated city streets. I could only imagine how strange such a sight could be, how could this get any worse? That's when I noticed Niko's cat claws did a number on my pants as the belt holding them up was barely holding on and soon snapped, my pants started to slip off me in a matter of seconds.

 _("No no no, don't you dare!")_

The winged girl seemed to notice my clothing problem.

"Hey, I think there's something wrong with your pants."

"Really? I didn't notice, thanks for the update!"

Maybe talking back to her wasn't a good idea since it seemed to be distracting her from looking where she was going causing them both to hit a highway sign face first before slowly sliding off and landing on the back of a truck conveniently carrying a tower of mattresses. I awoke with a dazed vision to find the girl laying on top of me, her head resting on top of my boxer crouch area as she was too completely dazed.

 _("Oh no, someone's gonna take this the wrong way for sure.")_

"Yama?" I looked up to see Niko hanging off the side of the tower of mattresses. "Just couldn't keep it in your pants any longer?" she said with a playful grin.

"It-It's not what it looks like!" I protested.

The truck's horn started to blare as the driver stuck his head out the window to address the three.

"Hey! What do you think this is? A cosplay convention? Get off my truck!"

The winged girl soon awake completely ignoring the fact that I was almost naked from the waist down before addressing the driver back.

"Sorry sir, we'll be going now." She said happily before using her talons to grab my shoulders again before jetting off into the sky leaving Niko far behind.

The ride lasted for a few blocks until the winged girl slowly lowered me to the ground, we were now standing in from of a 24 hour arcade.

"Ooo, what is this place?" she asked pressing her face against the front display window.

"This is an arcade."

"Arcade..."

Like moths to a flame she was completely captivated by the many flashing lights and sounds computing from the arcade machines, she reminded me of myself when I used to come by this place everyday when I was younger. I dug into my pockets and pulled out about a handful of quarters.

"Here. Take it. Enjoy." I said handing her half the handful.

"Really? Thanks!" she said before dashing inside.

Thankfully there was a payphone nearby, inserting four quarters into the slot before pulling out a certain business card belonging to certain agent he gave me earlier. After dialing the number on the card I waited patiently for the other end to pick up.

"Hello-ski?" Agent Seven's voice could be heard on the other end of the call.

"Hey, Agent Seven, it's me Yamato."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Are you in your office right now?"

"Ummmm...sure?"

He wasn't.

In fact he was actually at a sports bar and he had forgotten he had his business phone on him.

"Well I need to give you an update on the situation."

"Update? What happened?"

"Apparently there's another Extra-species around that just so happened to crash by my place, literally I might add."

"Well...that's expected."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, Niko isn't the only one. Not by a long shot. There's like, what, a hundred now?"

"A hundred!?"

"Give or take."

"Does it matter? Bottom line is I can't watch over that many!"

"No one is asking you to, that's my job. Oh by the way, would you mind watching over the new one in the meantime?"

"Are you serious?"

"I told you, the system is still new. I'm sure her host family is looking for her now as we speak. Speaking of which would you mind telling me her name so I could look that up?"

"Her name? Oh right, with all that commotion I totally forgot to ask."

I turned my head to see the winged girl playing on a dancing game, what was surprising what that Niko somehow was there two dancing along with het like they were the best of friends.

"Hello? Still there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm still here."

"Okay tell you what, since I'm pretty much swamped with paperwork at the moment I'll come by tomorrow to interview the new one myself so you don't have to. Sound like a deal?"

"As long as your working of fixing this mess, (sigh) then I guess that would be fine."

Later:

"Yamato? Are you home yet? I think I left my keys here." Hana said as she knocked on the front door of my apartment.

Moments later she turned her head to see me walking in the distance, she smiled happy to see me but then her smile disappeared once she saw Niko walking along side me holding my left arm while the winged girl was holding onto my right. Hanna's left eye started to twitch but she soon regained her composure once I noticed her.

"Hey Hana, what brings you by?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I just left my keys in your apartment is all."

"Well don't worry, I'll just open the door for you."

"Why thank you Yamato."

While I was fishing around for my own keys in my pocket Hana then directed her attention to the winged girl.

"Also if you don't mind me asking, who is this?"

"Hm? Oh, that's Skylar. She's another Extra-species student sent here by accident, or something like that."

Hana squinted her eyes like facing a foe across a bloody battlefield.

"So I have another rival." She said under her breath.

"Hm? You said something?" I asked catching her off guard.

"Nothing! Did you already call Agent Seven?"

"Yeah, I did. And what he said was basically no help, I'm just hoping his able to fix this problem soon."

With a click the apartment door opened, Niko rushed inside brushing past Hana and jumped onto the couch before immediately falling asleep. I rolled my eyes before stepping inside with Hana and Skylar following, Hana looked on the coffee table in the living room where she left her keys but didn't see them. She looked underneath and around the table but still saw no sign of them.

"Hey!" Skylar suddenly said startling her. "What are you looking for?"

"M-My keys. I can't find them."

"Oh no. Can I help? I bet I could find them."

"Um, if it's not too troubling for you-"

With that Skylar dashed around the apartment checking every possible spot faster than Hana's eyes could follow her. Soon I stepped into the living room unaware of Skylar the speeding train before being trampled by her being in such a rust, I laid there groaning with my eyes swirling.

"Yamato! Are you okay?" Hana asked kneeling down next to me.

"Did anyone get the license plate number of that train?" I groaned completely dazed from the impact.

"Um, I don't think trains have license plate numbers."

"…Right, I knew that."

She helped me back up to my feet before Skylar zoomed past again this time brushing past Hana causing her to almost fall against my chest and into my arms, her face grew a bright shade of pink before she suddenly pushed away from me feeling completely flustered. I had to admit, I'm glad she did that because I was feeling quite flustered myself. I decided to try and start a conversation to ignore the awkwardness.

"So, uh, any plans for the rest of the day?" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Oh, um, the only plans I had for today was just going by the farmer's market to pick up a few things for the week."

Niko's ears suddenly perked up when she heard this.

"Did you say farmer's market!?"

"Um, yes I did."

"I love farmer's markets, they have the best fish! So fresh and tasty! Please tell me we're going! Please!"

Niko continued to drool over her fish filled fantasy while Skylar was crawling along the living room carpet inspecting every single inch of the ground before looking up and noticing something small and shiny resting in between Niko's "chest area". Without wasting a single moment Skylar tackled Niko to the floor trying to get whatever was wedged in Niko's bra, the whole time Niko was trying to fight her off but couldn't help but giggle and squeal from the tickling sensation of Skylar's soft feathers touching her skin. I couldn't even look away from such a potentially erotic scene as Hana desperately tried to reach up and cover my eyes, finally after a few minutes Skylar pulled out a small ring of keys attached to a penguin keychain which she held in the air in triumphant while Niko was still on the floor panting from a long time of laughing.

"Here you are. Told you I could find it." Skylar said handing Hana her keys.

"Um, thank you?"

"….Are we still going to the farmer's market?" Niko said with her dying breath before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

The city's very own farmer's market was one of the biggest and most diverse in Japan with food item selections ranging from common farm made foods like corn, bread, and melons to more less common and exotic like spicy peppers, barbecued pork, and even fried snake meat. Coming here on more than one occasions Hana took the liberty of leading us through the maze like area as shop owners tried to get our attention, as expected Niko screamed excitedly once she spot a fish and sea food stand before rushing over towards it. She looked at the water tank filled with colorful and exotically tasty looking fish drooling enough to fill a tank herself, one of the shop keepers saw this and offered the cat girl some free sushi square bite samples which Niko gratefully accepting before tasting. Her eyes grew wide and stars replaced her pupils as she fell in love with the sweet and savory taste, the next thing I knew she was clawing at my arm begging me to buy some for her.

"Come on! It's so good! I'll even share with you, maybe?" Her whining reminded me of a little kid begging for the latest toy at a toy store, I wasn't so surprised to see a little of myself in her.

I sighed aloud and ended buying her at least a pound of sushi treats for her, she was filled with joy and wasted no time digging into the sushi bites.

"You better not ask for anything else." I told her.

"Ok." She said already a quarter done with the bag.

Meanwhile Hana was doing quick work of her grocery list already half way done.

"Alright let's see here. Already got the apples, grapes, avocadoes...hmm, next should be peaches but I don't see any around here."

"Can I help!?" Skylar asked scaring Hana for the second time today.

"Um, I'm just looking for the peaches is all-"

"Got it!" With a single flap of her massive wings Skylar jetted upwards like a rocket sending a gust of wind in every direction, in mere moments she was already high above the entire farmer's market area and with her hawk like vision she was able to see crystal clear from such a high distance. "Peaches, peaches…where are you peaches? Hmm. Not there. Nope. Not there either. Aha! Wait no, those are plums. Ugh. Wait, there!"

Skylar could see a moving small wooden cart carrying a bunch of food items, amongst those items was a basket of freshly picked peaches. She narrowed her sights and folding her wings to her sides she started to descend with great speed, the person carrying the cart didn't notice the living dive bomb before it was too late and she crashed into the cart with a thunderous boom. Meanwhile Niko and I was calling for Skylar afraid she would get lost but once I heard that boom I knew it had to be Skylar. "Skylar!" I shouted running towards the direction of the "explosion". Niko and I skidded to a stop once we found a destroyed wooden cart with a mountain worth of food scattered all over the ground. Skylar was sitting among the remains of the shattered cart as she was covered from head to toe-ahem sorry, talons in food stains.

"Hey hey! Good news! I found the peaches! The bad news is…I kinda squished them all by accident."

Before I could say anything the person who was carrying the cart suddenly rose from underneath the mess. She was a tall giant of a woman with deep bronze brown "skin" or fur and super long golden honey blonde hair tied into a single long braided ponytail with the addition of two golden horns sprouting from both sides of her head, a large cowbell hanging from her neck, and a long brown tail ending with a brush of blond. She wore a simple pair of blue overalls and not much else leaving nothing to the imagination. She immediately grabbed Skylar's head with her giant hand and held the clumsy harpy up to her chest level.

"Does this….thing belong to you?" she asked sounding very annoyed.

"At the moment, yes. What happened?" I asked, although from the wreckage I can pretty much piece everything together myself.

"I was minding my own business when she fell out of the sky and landed on me."

"Skylar! You feathered kamikaze!" I groaned giving myself a face-palm.

I then took another look at the debris.

"You know, I bet I could salvage the remains and probably build you a better cart."

She looked back at me and scoffed.

"No thanks, I can do that myself." She said dropping Skylar back on the ground before picking up a large chunk of the damaged cart holding it over her shoulder with ease and walking off.

Later:

The giant woman was walking along the neighborhood sidewalk before turning to the sound of a vehicle approaching her and slowing to a stop, I stepped out of my truck along with Skylar.

"What do you want now?" she asked with a sigh.

"Skylar has something to say to you, don't you?" I said crossing my arms as the guilty harpy held her wings behind her back and teetering her feet like a toddler.

"I... liked liked your peaches." She said with a smile.

"The other thing." I sighed.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry for crashing into your cart, I hope you cam forgive me." She said with a respectful bow.

The farmer was silent for a moment, yet her expression didn't soften the slightest.

"Whatever, just don't let it happen again or there will be trouble next time. Got it?"

Her intimidating gaze made Skylar jump back and hide behind me in fear, before I could say anything the woman turned and continued to go her separate way.

"Gee, I didn't think that cart was all that important to her." Skylar said.

"…I don't think it was just the cart she was mad about. Hmmm."

The farmer walked a fairly great distance through the town supposedly heading to the rural outskirts of town, yet she seemed to not be used to the many streets and roads finding herself completely lost in one of the darkest downtown corners of the city. After walking a few more blocks she heard the sound of a vehicle following after her again, sure it was that group of annoying city folk again she stopped in her tracks and waited for the vehicle to come to a stop.

"I'm saying this for the last time, stop following me and I don't need your help. So leave me alon-" she said turning to face a man wearing a red and black kabuki mask.

"Sorry, I don't believe we met before." He said before pulling out a short black staff that started crackling with electricity, a cattle prod.

She tried backing away from the man but he was too quick to strike jabbing the weapon into her side sending a thousand volts into her body, she shuddered violently before collapsing to the ground. More men dressed in similar masks filed out of a black van binding her arms and legs in metal chains before placing her in the back of the van before driving away. Back at the apartment Hana offered to make dinner for us with the extra ingredients she bought at the market, she took over the kitchen while Niko was in the bathroom showering and Skylar was clicking through the channels on the TV hoping to find a good movie to watch leaving me in my bedroom laying in bed after such a eventful day. Yet, I couldn't sleep because I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Really wrong. I looked at Agent Seven's business card resting on my nightstand and decided to give him a call, but before I could reach for my phone there was a sudden knock at the front door.

"Yamato, there's some guy wearing a suit at the door!" Skylar's voice could be heard.

I left my bedroom to see Agent Seven sitting in the living room with Skylar pestering him.

"Are you a spy?" she asked poking his shoulder.

"No."

"Are you a assassin?"

"No."

"Are you a hippie?"

"For the hundredth time, no I am not a hippie!"

"Agent Seven? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Yamato. Good you're here, I need to know if you've seen this person?"

Agent Seven pulled out from his suitcase a file photo of the cowgirl farmer from the market.

"Yeah, yeah we did. I was just about to call you about her actually."

Agent Seven raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me, where did you last seen her?"

"Last seen her? Why? What happened?"

"Please, just answer the question."

"Tell me what happened first."

"….Alright. This is Mocha, and as you can already tell she is an Extra-species student. And by law Extra-species must be protected at all costs."

"Are you saying something happened to her?"

"I…can't say for sure. She was supposed to come by the local M. O. Nster office to validate her request for a host family but we haven't heard from her at all. I fear the worst may have happened."

"You can't be serious."

"I wish I was joking, but if she is not found soon this could mean disaster for the program."

I stood there in silence, the guilt of her possibly being in great danger was clawing at me eating me alive. I had to do something about this and there was no time to waste.

"Then we have to find her, if we hurry we might find something." I suddenly said, there was a sense of urgency in my voice everyone in the apartment could feel.

"I admire your enthusiasm to help, honestly I do, but this is foreign affairs and I can't in good conscious allow a human civilian to get involved."

"I'm not exactly asking for your permission either, you're taking me with you and that's final." I said getting up in front of his face to emphasize my point, I couldn't see much behind those glasses of his if this man had any shred of humanity he would understand.

"A bit early to be firing up your moxie kid, save that for when we find the crooks responsible." He finally said with a smile.

"Alright, let's go while there's still daylight out. Skylar, watch the house for me okay?"

"Okay!" Skylar said with a salute of her wing.

Then I heard what I just said.

"Hana, watch Skylar for me okay?"

"Uh, will do." Hana trying her best to give a confident smile.

"Let's go Seven." I said heading out the front door.

"Right behind you." Agent Seven said right before Niko came out if the shower…without a towel.

"Hey what's all the hype about? Oh, hey Seven!"

"That's Agent Sev-" he said right before realizing she was naked, twin rockets of blood sudden shot from his nose propelling him through the window making yet another hole before landing on top of his jet black Lexus company car.

"Are you alright?!"

"P-Put on some clothes, Niko."

Later:

Riding in the passenger seat of the company car with Agent Seven behind the wheel equipped with two balls of gauze plugging his nostrils from severe blood loss we drove all over the city asking any wandering civilian have they seen the farmer named Mocha, but no luck at every turn. It was almost 9 at night as we stopped by a donut shop for a late snack, while Agent Seven was inside ordering the food I couldn't help but dread of what had become of her. I also couldn't help but wonder why she acted so distant towards me, sure we were complete strangers towards each other but there had to be something more. But what? Just then Agent Seven returned with a box of chocolate and glazed donuts plus two cups of coffee.

"That girl behind the counter was kinda cute, maybe I'll ask for her number later." He said as he sat down in the driver's seat. I wasn't paying attention to him, I was too lost in thought.

Once he noticed this sighed aloud before opening the box and pulling out a glazed donut, just then a familiar animal just crawled out from the depths of the bushes drawn to the savory scent of the food hopping on the side of the car the raccoon snarled and hissed at the sight of me.

"You!? Again!?" I shouted, the raccoon quickly snatched the donut from the agent's hand before scurrying off.

"My donut!" Agent Seven shouted as he started chasing after the furry thief.

I followed after him but soon lost them both in the dark, I stumbled around the block for a few minutes before finding myself at a park. In the light of the moon breaking free from the clouds I could make out what appeared to be a black van hidden in the bushes, my curiosity had peaked as I crept closer. As I drew near I could hear the faint sound of someone…crying? My gut was telling me it was Mocha, it had to be. I grabbed the handles of the van's back door and slowly opened it to find a shadow of a person in the fetal position in the very back of the van.

"Mocha? Is that you?"


	4. Chapter 4

"W-Who's there?" A voice answered back.

The voice didn't belong to Mocha's, it was much too soft to be hers.

"Who are you?" another voice said soon after.

This voice was much firmer yet similar to the first. Wait, two voices? The owners of the voices soon crawled out from the truck revealing that they were both one person, except this person just so happened to have two twin heads that shared the same body. Another Extra-species no doubt, Ettin the two headed giant I believe is what they are called in Greek mythology. This would have struck me as odd but after meeting Niko, Skylar, and Mocha in the same week I couldn't say it was all that surprising.

"Kobi, Kobi Yamato." I finally said.

"Um, Alice." The first, "head" said rather shyly.

"Why would you tell him your name!?" the second snapped at her twin sister.

"I-I thought that's what you supposed to do when you meet new people."

"Not complete strangers!"

"…No need to be rude Alex."

This may be a hunch but apparently their names were Alice and Alex. Both were a light skin tone with short light blue hair, Alice had a bob hairstyle with her long bangs covering most of her face while her sister Alex on the other hand was more wild, somewhat spikey, messy and unkempt. They both shared a black and purple striped sweater, black jean shorts with a chain hanging from a belt loop, and black punk rock boots. Despite being supposedly a giant they were nowhere near muscular or intimidating in that nature being only somewhat above average height near my height and Mocha's.

"Listen, I'm not one of the people who kept you in here, but I do get the feeling they're the same crooks that may know where Mocha is. So-"

Just then a could hear someone approaching from the distance, two voices at least. I had either the most smartest idea or the dumbest. The only problem was getting the twins to go back inside the van, Alex seemed to be fine but Alice on the other hand couldn't stop shaking.

"Alice it's fine, please trust me." Alex pleaded.

"N-No I-I can't, it's too dark I-I can't go back in." her sister whimpered, her shared right leg couldn't stop shakin in fear.

"Listen to me, nothing's gonna happen to you. I'll make sure of it, okay?" I said trying my best reassure her.

"And if you don't believe him, at least believe in me." Alex said holding Alice's hand.

Alice looked back at her, then slowly turned to look back at me.

"…..O-Okay."

The twins climbed back inside the back of the truck with me climbing in closely behind quickly shutting the door close moments before the voices drew near. Both shared hands were placed over Alice's mouth to prevent her from making any sounds while Alex and I listened closely to the voices.

"Okay you finally got your donuts, now can we go? We're late to meet the boss." The first voice said sounding somewhat annoyed.

 _("Boss.")_ I thought. _("These aren't just crooks, they're organized.")_

" ***burp*** Yeah let's head out, but hey you saw that chick behind the counter? She was smokin', I tells ya man what I give to be in my roaring 20's again."

"Ugh, just get in the truck already."

A few seconds later the vehicle hummed to life and slowly drove out of the park. I couldn't really see much in the darkness of the van but every few seconds the van would drive underneath a streetlight letting a fleeting glimpse of light in. Alice held onto her sister's hand so tight it looked like it hurt but Alex didn't seem to mind that much, she just kept a brave face for her scared sister yet it was clear she had no idea what was going to happen next and was hoping for the best. Seeing this made me think about how scared Mocha could be and how Extra-Species feel in general trying to fit in a completely new place. Add that to the thought of being taken against your will just might be the worst thing in the world. It may be foreign business but I wanted to help, I have to do something about this.

"So who are you looking for anyway?" Alex suddenly said breaking the silence.

I guess an ice breaker is just what we need in a situation like this.

"I'm just looking for someone, it's… really important that I find her."

"Is she your friend?" Alice asked. "…Not exactly."

"So your possibly risking your life for someone who's not even your friend. So tell me, what exactly are you hoping to get out of this?" Alex shot back at me which quite honestly took me off guard.

I took a moment before answering.

"Because I know she needs my help, if she wants it or not."

Alex squinted at me as if analyzing my words in her mind.

"Bold words." She finally said before looking down at the floor. "Really bold words."

Another couple of seconds passed as we rode in silence. Thankfully the sound of cars cruising up and down the rode had a calming effect, Alice soon released her grip on her sister's hand. I figured this would be good time to ask some questions of my own.

"If…you two don't mind me asking…how did you-both of you, ended up here?"

"I could answer that." Alice said. "We…didn't come here legally."

She went on to explain that she and Alex were one of many Extra-Species that came to the human countries illegally as immigrants in hope of a better life. Unfortunately most end up either becoming criminals and petty thieves in the streets in order to survive or go missing for months.

"We made many friends along on the journey here. But-"

"But many of them wanted to become thieves. We were not going to become thieves, I didn't want us to become such scum living in dishonesty. We're bigger than that." Alex continued.

"But the Cultural Exchange Program should provide help to prevent something like that." I said, they both respond with a confused expression.

"Cultural….Exchange….Program?" they both asked in unison.

"Never heard of it huh? Makes sense, from what I heard the system is still new. But to put it in simple terms it's a program to make life easier for Extra Species students like yourselves. In fact, as soon as we get out of this situation I'll make sure you guys are taken care of. That's a promise."

A smile this bright hasn't shined on Alice's face in ages and I took it as a sign of relief, Alex even nodded in agreement.

"Here, let's make it official." Alice said extending her pinkie finger towards me.

I smiled and gave her my pinkie finger, she then turned to her sister.

"You too Alex."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay, fine."

She extended her pinkie finger as well and I took it with my other pinkie.

"Ahem. Do you, Yamato, promise to always tell us the truth and to never deceive us in any way?"

"I promise."

"And do I speak for both of us when I say we promise to always tell the truth and to never deceive Yamato in any way?"

"Sure, why not?" Alex said with a sigh and a blow of her bangs but smiled all the same.

"Good. Therefore Yamato has successfully earned our friendship and absolute trust, I hereby declare this sacred bond…complete."

"She only does this with people we can honestly trust, so this really means a lot to her." Alex whispered in my ear, I nodded.

Alice hummed a little ceremonial ditty before we all released our pinkies, I was glad I could made them happy again and even felt a warm feeling in my chest. Spiritual bonds must really be that effective. The van soon eased to a stop, we keep our voices low and I listened carefully for the right moment, I could hear the driver's voice and his donut loving companion stepping out of the vehicle and walking closer to the back of the van.

"So how much do you think we'll get for them?"

"Eh, freaks like them probably ain't even worth much, so I wouldn't get your hopes too high."

The driver started to open the van doors, seeing the opportunity I held onto the roof and swung my legs forward providing enough force to knock both crooks down to the ground. Looks like having cinderblocks for feet finally paid off, I started to remove their kabuki masks as both men groaned in pain. To my disappointment both men looked like normal everyday citizens instead of tough looking harden criminals so beating them up until they're black and blue and leaving them in a ditch wouldn't look so good if anyone asks. Still I had to find Mocha all the same so I'm not leaving this place until I find her. Question is, what exactly is this place? From what I could tell it looked like an abandoned construction site with rusted machinery and metal pipes as far as the eye could see. I then turned around to see Alex kicking the driver in anger while Alice was trying to hold her back.

"So we're freaks huh!? I'd like to see how pretty you look after I gouge your eyes out and feed 'em to stupid birds!" Alex shouted as she stomped hard on the man's "family jewels".

"Alex please stop, he's not worth it!" her sister pleaded.

I had to admit, these two were growing on me a little. Then I got another smart/dumb idea. I slipped one of the masks over my face so I could pass as one of them.

"You two, stay here, I'm going to find Mocha."

"No way! We made a sacred bond, so now we stay together." Alice protested.

I looked at Alex.

"Them's the rules." Alex said with shrug of her shoulders.

I took a moment to weigh my options here, and sighed.

"Fine, put this on then." I said tossing the other mask over to Alex who took a moment to slip it over her face.

"Aww, I don't get one?" Alice pouted, Alex rolled her eyes removing the mask and slipped it over her sister's face.

After dragging the unconscious duo into the van and out of view we darted across the field making sure we weren't spotted by no one else. We stopped behind a rusted crane, poking my head over the edge I could see a small run down shack in the distance with the lights still on. If they were keeping Mocha hostage it would be in there. One last quiet dash and we stopped in front of the door, I knocked three times and waited for someone to answer. After a few seconds another masked man slid the peephole open to address us.

"What is it?"

"Um, ***clears throat, uses deeper voice*** would you mind stepping outside for a moment? I'd like to have a word with you." I said giving my best impression of type tough criminal type.

The man looked at me for a moment before sliding the peephole shut in my face. I was about to call it mission failure when the door suddenly opened. "What is it that you need to talk about-"

Before he could even finish his sentence I tackled the man pushing him toward the inside wall of the shack until the back of his head connected with the wall knocking him out.

"Whoa! Where did you learn that?" Alex asked.

"Uh, football practice? Anyway I don't see Mocha anywher-" Just then I turned my head to see a familiar face tied down to an old moldy mattress. "Mocha?"


	5. Chapter 5

The person laying down on the old rotten mattress was indeed Mocha. Her arms and legs bond by rope to prevent any movement, her eyes covered by a thick blindfold, a red rubber ball gag was stuffed in her mouth to prevent her from speaking a word. Her body was covered in raw scratches and freshly made bruises as well as her farming overalls being in complete tatters. At first glance I feared for the worst may have already happened but was more than relieved to hear faint breathing from her nostrils.

"Mocha. Mocha!" I whispered lightly shaking her shoulders until she realized my presence.

She responded by kicking her legs and letting out labored yet angry muffled sounds.

"Hold on a sec, let me take this off first." I removed the saliva covered gag from her mouth and she started coughing.

"Come back for more huh? Tsk, just make it quick…before I throw up." She said coldly turning her head away from my direction before I could try and take the blindfold off.

"...You don't recognize me, do you." "

"...All you humans are all the same anyway, all you do is care about yourselves."

"…If that was true, then I wouldn't have came looking for you."

"…Looking….for me?"

She turned her head back towards me and I quickly removed the blindfold, her eyes was squinting shut from the sudden exposure to the glare of the light but soon adjusted and her golden yellow eyes rested on mine.

"It's you." She said staring up at me moments before her surprised gaze turned into a cold stare.

"What are you doing here?" "Huh? Saving you of course! Why else would I be risking my life coming here?"

"How should I know? I don't know what motivates humans to do stupid things." She said with a twin huff from her nostrils.

I sighed aloud and figured now wasn't a good time to be arguing about this.

"Alice, Alex. Please untie her legs while I untie her hands."

"Right!" Alice said with a salute.

"Ai-Ai captain." Alex said with a salute as well.

With that I started untying her hands, yet Mocha wasn't exactly in the thanking seeing the many scratches and bruises bothered me.

"What happened to you? I swear to god if they touched you-"

"Swear to your own god, like I'd ever give them that chance."

Flashback:

Mocha was brought into a small room with a leather sack on her head and was strapped down to a chair as the masked men filled the room. One man wearing a red devil mask was talking on a cell phone before seeing that the "special package" had finally arrived.

"Ah! And here she is. Don't worry, she'll be in good hands and ready for you to pick her up in the morning. _Ciao_ '."

With that the phone call ended and with a snap of the man's fingers Mocha's head bag was removed.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked as she struggled against the leather straps on her wrists.

"Now now, there is nothing to worry about. We're just your friendly neighborhood package delivery company, and you Extra-Species are in high demand at the moment."

"Demand? Who would want Extra-Species?"

"That just so happens to be the question isn't it? Who would want sideshow freaks like you running around our beautiful cities stealing jobs from the hardworking class and bringing pointless laws into existence. Monsters belong in fairytales, not in the real world. So we, the H.A.M.A, were founded to fight against this rising plague."

"…So what are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing, well, at the moment anyway. All we have to do is keep you alive until our boss's new client picks you up in the morning."

"So you're just going to sell me off to some random guy?"

"Hey, that's just how we do business. And thankfully...business is booming."

The devil faced man placed his hand on her shoulder as he said this, Mocha finally broke free from the leather strap on her right hand before delivering a solid punch to his face sending him staggering back before falling to the floor. The other masked men pulled put their guns and aimed at her ready to fire, meanwhile the devil faced man rose up from the floor in a very…unnatural matter…like a snake with arms and legs. He straightened his crooked mask and a dark aura was emitting from his body.

"Looks like someone needs to teach you a little lesson in manners."

With a snap of his fingers the masked men stepped aside as something covered by a white sheet was rolled into the room, as the sheet was removed Mocha tensed up at the sight of an old fashioned wooden stock you would see at medieval festivals. At once she was removed from the chair and placed inside locked up tight with only her arms and head sticking out, even with her monster strength the stocks remained in place yet she persisted until the devil faced man walked up to her.

"Now what?"

"Now is something I'd like to call…poetic justice."

With that he slipped the red ball gag in her mouth and nodded over to a man with a demon oni face mask who slipped on a black leather glove and slowly pulled out a certain object, the low hum of the object meant it was vibrating. With the foreign vibrating object shoved in deep into her naked backside Mocha was everything but comfortable as she screamed behind the gag wanting the object to be removed as the men watched laughing aloud and enjoying the show. A few minutes later the devil faced man removed the gag from her mouth allowing her to speak.

"Enjoying our little special treatment?" he said with a cocky tone in his voice.

"Go to hell." She said after spitting on his shoe.

Not even bothered by her spit he replaced the gag before turning towards the oni masked man.

"Turn it up to max."

The oni masked man nodded before turning the small remote in his hand's setting to high, immediately the sexual device obeyed increasing it's vibrating power to maximum. Mocha muffled screams and kicking legs showed she wanted it out of her right now but they only responded by laughing even more.

"I think she wants more, how about it lads?"

The other men nodded in agreement before arming themselves with leather whips and one by one they started lashing at her, she let out muffled screams of pain with each stinging hit before finally her legs shuddered violently before a creamy stream of white burst free from between them. Mocha's eyes were widen and she held her head low in disbelief that she came from such a abusive treatment, she has never been so ashamed of herself ever in her life.

"I think that should be enough lads, we'd still her to be conscious when our client comes. Take her away for now."

With that the masked men freed Mocha from the stocks and she didn't even bother putting up a fight after that, she kept her gaze fixed on the floor as they led her out the room.

End of flashback:

Mocha was pulled out of her haunted trance just as I finally got the tight knots to unravel before they slid off her wrists with ease, she massaged her aching wrists and looked at me.

"Thank you." She said without much enthusiasm.

"Hmm, your 'thank you' sound more like 'drop dead'."

"Whatever, take it or leave it. Now get out of my way."

She pushed me and the twins out of the way before walking out the front door.

"So just to recap, you risked your life…to save her?" Alex asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"She doesn't seem very nice." Alice said in agreement.

"She's been through a lot, I can only imagine what could be going through her mind right now. Come on, we better follow her." I said quickly running after Mocha with the twins following closely behind.

We were greeted by an army of masked men armed with AK-47 assasult riflesMocha was standing there with a blank expression as if not surprised to see so many at once. I walked up and stood in front of her which in fact did surprise her, and so did the twins. Despite the large number of H.A.M.A members all Mocha could see was the red devil faced man himself as he walked in front of his men, his plastic red eyes staring at all of us.

"You Extra-Species really are quite the handful." He said coldly.

"Let us go, or else." I said.

"Heh, or else what? Who are you? Some wannabe hero or something? Didn't anyone teach you to stay out of adult business?"

….Damn, I had nothing to say back.

"Take the girls and lock them up, kill the guy if he tries anything. Then kill him anyway." The devil man ordered as he turned and started to walk away.

Two men started to march towards us, the first went for Alice's arm grabbing it tightly which triggered Alex's reflex to punch the man hard in his jaw with a sickening crack as the man fell to the ground and Alex grabbed his gun and aimed it at the other man. The army readied their rifles and took aim, I doubt Alex would fare well against bullets as well as the rest of us. I never liked giving up hope but the way things were looking I was convinced that this was it, it was going to take a miracle to get out of this one alive-

"VRRRRRROOOOOOMMMM!"

The load roar of a speeding engine cut through the silence as one of the black vans sped into view before screeching to a stop in front of us, in the driver's seat was Agent Seven.

"Ah Yamato! There you are, I hope you don't mind if I save the day do you?"

Before I could say anything the masked men opened fire on the van, the bullets piercing through the metal leaving a hundred holes all at once.

"Quick! Get in!"

I quickly slid the van door open before helping the twins climb inside then Mocha when one of the bullets hit my shoulder, I winced in pain as I kneeled against the van.

"Yamato!" Alice called out.

A hand reached out and pulled me inside the van before slamming it shut.

"Thanks Alice." I said before looking up and realizing it was Mocha who pulled me inside.

What was even more surprising was the raccoon sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hang on!" Agent Seven said before stomping on the gas pedal.

The van's wheels squealed as the vehicle sped through the crowd sending several jumping out of the way while they continued to shoot at the van, Agent Seven drove through several metal fences and road blocks before driving onto a busy highway barely dodging incoming traffic before slowing onto the freeway.

"Phew, well I think its safe to say the worst part is over. Right?" Agent Seven said with a sigh right before his side view mirror was blown off with a loud gunshot.

This wasn't over yet as hundreds of other black vans flooded the highway chasing after us and were quickly gaining, Agent Seven stomped on the gas once more and the vehicle sped faster doing his best to dodge the slower cars in his lane while Alex was readying her rifle.

"Do you even know how to use a gun?" Alice asked.

"Sure, just aim for the head and shoot." Alex answered as she slid the van door open and started returning fire hitting the windshield of the closest enemy van.

"Aim for the tires!" I shouted.

Alex did so aiming lower and piercing the rubber of the tires, the enemy van soon lost control and crashed along the side of the highway yet hundreds of enemy vans still gave chase and continued to open fire. One of their bullets must've finally hit one of our tires because Agent Seven suddenly swerved to a hard stop, the pursuing vans squealed to a stop a few feet away. Despite how hopeless this scene was Agent Seven kept calm all the same.

"Seven! Are you crazy? Why did we stop-" I began but the man simply smiled back at me.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

And I thought that my dad was over confident but I wondered if this man had a low key death wish, all the same the agent pulled out a handheld two way radio.

"Showtime."

As the army of men started to leave their vans and march towards us a sudden beam of light shined and the sound of propeller blades filled the night sky, a massive black cargo helicopter emerged from the dark clouds before dropping an enormous crane claw that latched onto the top of the van. The masked men opened fire once more as the van was quickly hoisted off the highway to prevent our getaway, one man walked up with a RPG.

"Hey, has anybody seen where that raccoon went?" Agent Seven asked once he noticed his furry passenger had left.

As the man was about to aim the rocket launcher the raccoon suddenly attacked his face causing him to drop the gun right before it fired blowing up a huge chunk of the highway to bits.

"Huh, that's weird." I suddenly said now that I was in the passenger seat.

"What's weird?"

"For some reason I got the feeling we just got saved by something small….and furry."


End file.
